


Friendly Wager

by LikeRebelDiamonds



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2016 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeRebelDiamonds/pseuds/LikeRebelDiamonds
Summary: For the prompt  Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sam Wilson/Bucky Barnes (or Sam Wilson/Steve Rogers), library!AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt [Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sam Wilson/Bucky Barnes (or Sam Wilson/Steve Rogers), library!AU](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/730685.html?thread=96442941)

The life of a librarian is more chaotic than someone on the outside might think. Staff levels were often so low that if two people with the same job title called in sick on the same day, coverage for all the appropriate desks became something of a challenge. Today was going to be one of those days, Steve Rogers mused as he sat down at the reference desk in preparation for the day's opening.

He nodded at their security guard, James (though everyone called him Bucky), and wondered who was going to be manning the front reference desk with him since Peggy and Pepper had called in this morning.

He was very surprised when the door to the backroom opened and Sam Wilson (practically strutted) over behind the desk and dropped into the chair next to him, slacks that were a bit too tight for the Technology Services Supervisor but no one had filed a complaint yet. Steve certainly wasn't about to.

"Boy it must be bad if they're sittin my ass out here"

Steve frowned at the language and Sam leaned back in the chair. 

"Told you Pepper would call out, Tony's probably set their house on fire. Pay up" his smile was wide, and widened still when realization hit Steve.

"I can't pay up, we're in public" Steve whispered, horrified, face turning a red that competed with the shade of his sweater. Sam wasn't about to let him off the hook. Steve had a moment's reprieve while Sam was helping a bespectacled man with wild hair find a book on genetics.

Sam was still smiling a gorgeous, teasing smile when he returned. He walked behind Steve to check the printer queue, hip brushing Steve's shoulder and the top of his spine. Steve squirmed in his seat at the intimate contact in the public venue. Steve wasn't comfortable with public affection, especially at work, and Sam had to admit he liked pushing Steve.

"Can't? Oh that means you get to help me with the cataloging software migration Pepper tried to foist off on me, and you still have to fulfill the...other terms. Say, your place 7?" Sam looked entirely too happy and Steve nodded. The dry data entry for the software migration wasn't going to be so bad.

It was the star-spangled spandex he'd promised to wear if he lost that was.


End file.
